Conventional vanes used in variable geometry turbochargers or variable nozzle turbochargers typically have a two-dimensional cross-section or profile that remains constant in shape along the axis of rotation of a turbine. As discussed herein, exemplary vanes have a two-dimensional cross-section that may vary, for example, in a direction parallel to the axis of rotation of a turbine. Such exemplary vanes can provide enhanced performance when compared to conventional vanes.